Guau?
by conchito
Summary: Leanlo ! el summary apesta xD...es sobre Raven y un pequeño amigo!Enjoy!


Era un día normal en la Torre T, igual que siempre los titanes estaban listos para lo que viniera. Y así fue, en Jump City algo ocurría y algo que solo los titanes podían detener.

-Titanes asaltan la joyería del centro. Muévanse!-Gritó el líder de los titanes al resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el despelote sobresalía de la tienda donde se había producido el robo. Era un villano nuevo, alguien que nunca habían visto.

-Quien eres tú!- El hombre mitas maquina le ordenó al villano a que diera la cara.

-Nunca lo sabrán Jóvenes Titanes, ya que este será su último día… Muajajaja- El villano se veía muy confiado- ATAQUEN!- y de la nada aparecieron muchos perros callejeros y algunos con collar. Éstos empezaron a morder y rasguñar a los héroes, pero ellos se defendieron. Raven y Star volaron y quedaron a salvo. Cyborg los golpeó y los perros quedaron inconcientes. Robin también golpeó a algunos perros pero después fue tras el villano. Pero a Chico Bestia las cosas no le iban para nada bien. Se había transformado en un cuervo para poder alejarse de los perros… Pero el villano observó a BB y este se quedó paralizado y después de unos segundos voló hacia su hombro. Nadie entendía que ocurría ahí. Pues claro los titanes no sabían que el poder de Golfand (ese era su nombre) era manipular a su voluntad a los animales.

-Chico Bestia! Que te pasa viejo?-Le pregunto Cyborg a su amigo que no emitía respuesta.

-Ese debe ser su poder- Dijo Raven con toda calma, como si nada ocurriese (pues claro, no quería que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que estaba preocupadísima por BB)- Puede manipulas a los animales…

-COMO!- Dijeron al unísono Cy y Star.

-Si- Dijo Robin con una sonrisa picara. Siempre y cuando estén consientes.

Dicho esto El chico pájaro le lanzó su boomerang en la cabeza del cuervo que se encontraba en el hombro de Golfand, el cual estaba llamando a los animales que yacían en el suelo, y llega justo al blanco, haciendo que BB cayera al piso inconciente.

-Viejo, yo me encargo del resto- Dijo Cyborg Disparando al estomago del villano cejándolo inconsciente en el piso, al igual que lo estaba el chico verde.

Después de unos minutos llegó la policía y se llevaron a Golfand. Aunque también tuvieron que llamar a la Sociedad Protectora de Animales para que se encargara del regadío de canes que había en la joyería. Pero algo ocurrió, cuando todos los titanes disponían a dirigirse al auto T, alguien se quedó atrás.

-Que ocurre amiga Raven?- Preguntó Star volteándose para ver a su amiga que quedó atrás.

-No… Nada-Raven seguía mirando la joyería.- Es que… se me cayó algo en la tienda… creo que iré a buscarlo.

-Nosotros te ayudamos-Dijo Robin como todo caballero.

-No, no se preocupen-Dijo inmediatamente Rae- Yo se donde se encuentra, así que Uds.

Se pueden ir, luego yo los alcanzo.

-De verdad?- Dijo Robin.- Para nosotros no es molestia.

-No, de verdad, si voy y vuelvo.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en casa, Suerte.

Dicho esto, los cuatro titanes se dirigieron al auto T para ir a casa, mientras que Raven se devolvía a la joyería.

-Ahí estas…

-Guau!

---------- o ---------

En la torre T todo estaba igual que siempre. Cyborg y Bestita jugaban Play Station, Robin leía el periódico y Star una revista de cocina que le habían regalado Cy y CB.

La puerta de la sala se abre y entra una joven de piel grisácea directo hacia el refrigerador.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre- Comentó Chico Bestia asombrado de la cantidad de comida que Rae extrajo del refrigerador.- Y yo pensaba que yo y Cy comíamos demasiado.

Había sacado: un pote con arroz (app 1/2 kl), tres trozos de carnes, dos botellas de leche, una manzana y cuatro trozos de pan. Raven cogió todo con sus poderes y se retiró de la sala sin mirar a nadie y sin haber respondido al comentario de CB!

O.o todos quedaron con ojos de plato, nunca habían visto a Rae comer tanto, ni mucho menos no hacer nada frente a un comentario de Chico bestia…

-Algo le ocurre viejo- Dijo éste a los otros titanes.

-Creo que iré a hablar con ella- Dijo Robin dejando el periódico un lado y levantándose del sofá.

-Pero ten cuidado viejo, puede matarte- Bromeó CB y Cy lo miró reprochándolo- Pero viejo, es cierto.

Robin salió de la sala sin tomar en cuanta lo que dijo BB ya que iba pensando que diablos le ocurría a su amiga.

Cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto de su compañera escucho un sonido extraño algo así como un…

-GuAu!

-Raven estas bien!- Preguntó Robin más preocupado que antes y empezó a golpear la puerta.

-Estoy bien Robin- Se apresuró en contestar Raven- No te preocupes, no es nada.

-Y que fue ese ruido?

-Es que… "Diablos, que le digo!" es que me golpeé el pié con un libro, no es nada "pero que tonta soy no lo va a creer!"

-A mí más bien me pareció un ladrido- Robin era lo bastante inteligente como para distinguir un alarido de un ladrido. Y ya empezaba a preocuparse muchísimo más.

-"Como lo pensé, él no es tonto como CB" no Robin, que crees, que tengo un perro aquí adentro-Pensaba que así podría librarse de Robin.

-Eeeeh… Puedo paras Rae?

-Espera un momento, deja ponerme la bata "tengo que ordenar esto"-Cogió todo lo desordenado su cuarto con sus poderes y lo escondió como pudo, yyy… al cachorro lo tapó con una manta y le amarró el hocico para que no emitiera sonido alguno (era por su propio bien ya que si lo descubrían lo echaban a patadas de la torre)- Listo, ahora sí.

Cuando Robin entró solo vio a la dueña de la habitación sentada en su cama con un libro abierto en la mitad levitando a su lado y con la otra mano se sobaba el supuesto pié accidentado.

-Raven te has estado comportando extraño. Algo te ocurre?- El joven líder atravesó la alcoba y se sentó junto a su compañera.- Tú sabes que te apoyamos en todo.

-No es nada Robin.

-Rae… tú nunca habías sacado tanta comida del refrigerador! Eso es algo que a nosotros nos preocupa.

-Es acaso que no puedo llegar con hambre después de una pelea!-Raven sabía perfectamente que ella nunca iba a poder comer tanto, pero debía decir eso, si no para quien más iba a ser toda esa comida?

-Eeeeh… claro que puedes… pero… tanto!- Dijo mientras miraba el pote de arroz vacío, el plato de las carnes con solo un trocito, medio litro de leche y el otro medio litro sobre su capa, la coronta de la manzana y solo migajas de pan- Tú nunca en tu vida has comido tanto!

-Y tú que sabes?-Ya empezaba a desesperarse, así que se transformó en la Raven de siempre y le dijo fría y cortantemente- Acaso tu naciste y creciste junto a mí!

-O.o!-Robin quedó con ojos de plato frente a la respuesta de su amiga titán- Lo siento Rae, no quería hacerte enfadar, yo solo quería saber que estabas bien.

-Y estoy de maravilla- Rae se tranquilizó y pensó –"No puedo ser tan mala con él, solo se había preocupado por mí" Estoy bien, no te preocupes-E intentó sonreírle al joven titán para que no se sintiera tan mal.

-Aah… muy bien, entonces me voy-Y se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta-A propósito… Qué fue lo que se te había perdido Rae?

-"Que le digo"-Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego dijo- No, nada, Había pensado que se me había caído algo, pero no fue así, después recordé que lo había dejado en el velador.

-Aah… esta bien, que bueno que no lo perdiste-Y se retiro de la habitación.

-"Uff… me salvé de esta, pero si se vuelve a repetir dudo que lo logre"- Se acostó sobre su cama y luego recordó que no estaba sola-Upss!-Levantó la manta que cubría a tal amigable animal y le desató el hocico. Éste le saltó enzima y empezó a lamerle la cara con mucho ímpetu.- Tranquilo, todo esta bien, nadie nos va a separar- Y abrazó tan fuerte al animalito que éste chillo del dolor-Ay, lo siento mucho, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir!

Ya era tarde así que se dispuso a dormir y se recostó sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo…

-"Si solo Chico Bestia fuese como ese cachorro, las cosas serían tan distintas…"-Y cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida con el perrito entre los brazos.

Al día siguiente se despertó con la cara empapada y con algo mordiéndole las manos… Y al abrir completamente los ojos notó que su cuarto estaba completamente irreconocible y lleno de "regalitos", Así que con cara de asco empezó a recoger lo que no debía encontrarse ahí y el resto de las cosas las colocó en su lugar. Se puso su capa y se dirigió a la cocina (que estaba dentro de la sala) a buscar el desayuno para ambos.

-Espera aquí que ya vuelvo- Y se marchó. El cachorro no perdió el tempo y agarro entre sus dientes una almohada y empezó a masticar.

En la sala, Raven hacía su aparición, Robin la observó y ésta hizo un gesto de buenos días, el cual fue respondido.

-Hola amiga Rae! Quieres servirte!-Star le ofrecía uno de sus platillos de su planeta natal, el cual tenia como ingrediente especial un pote entero de mostaza. Star radiaba una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mmmm… Está bien-Raven cogió el plato mientras abría el refrigerados y sacaba una manzana. Todos la quedaron mirando extraño, menos Star que estaba emocionadísima porque por fin alguien se comería sin reprochar lo que ella preparaba, aunque no sabía que Rae no lo iba a comer, lo iba a hacer alguien que en ese momento no dejaba de mover la cola.

Star no apartaba los ojos de su amiga para ver si lo probaba. Y los chicos tampoco le quitaban un ojo para ver si se atrevía. Pero el rato pasaba y Raven no tocaba el plato y los chicos ya habían empezado a hacer sus cosas.

La tetera ya había hervido y Raven dispuso a prepararse su té de hierbas.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al súper, viejo!- Dijo Cyborg mirando el refrigerador el cual solo tenía un yogurt, dos manzanas y un litro de leche de soja.- A este paso nos moriremos de hambre!

-Está bien- Dijo el líder del equipo.- Star puedes hacer una lista con lo que falta?

-Claro, amigo Robin- Y Star voló hacia el refrigerador.

Terminada la lista, los titanes se dirigieron al supermercado y compraron de lo que faltaba, y muchas otras cosas más, como muchos litros de helado, por ejemplo. Pasaron todo por la caja registradora y metieron las bolsas al auto T y se dirigieron a la torre, pero ellos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Cuando bajaron del auto, cada uno cargó las bolsas que pudo y Raven con sus poderes se llevó el resto (ya que su exceso en las compras fue demasiado). Y cuando entraron a la sala para dejar la mercadería, todos quedaron pálidos, el sofá estaba mordido y babeado, COMPLETAMENTE!

-Starfire! Acaso no has alimentado a Cedita!- Le dijo Robin con una mirada cortante a su amiga.

-Hoy desayuno dos veces y se quedó dormida en mi alcoba.-Dijo Star apresuradamente.- Más encima, Cedita no tiene garras para destrozar el sofá de tal forma!

-Entonces quien o que fue el que ocasionó todo este despelote?-Robin comenzó a frotarse el mentón como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

Raven no decía nada, lo único que quería era saber si el cachorro estaba bien. Pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento, o sino, sería descubierto su reciente secreto.

Pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor. La alarma empezó a sonar y la habitación fue iluminada por una roja luz. Robin se acercó a la computadora y empezó a teclear. Golfand se había escapado y estaba asaltando una carnicería (extraño lugar no?) y una tropa de perros comía desenfocada.

-Que ocurre Robin!- Le gritaron los titanes al líder (solo Robin había ido a ver la pantalla)

-Hay problemas-Dijo Robin quien ya estaba en la puerta- Golfand escapó.

-O.ó! y quien es Golfand, amigo Robin?

-El villano que controla a los animales.-Contestó Robin buscando su cinturón.

-Y que lugar está atacando?

-La carnicería que queda frente a la pizzería!-Gritó Cy que había ido a mirar la pantallita.

-Viejo, que se la sigan comiendo!- Dijo Chico Bestia con ojos saltones.- Yo no voy ni aunque me arrastren!

-No BB, tú te quedarás aquí a averiguar que ocurrió- Robin lo miró y CB sonrió- No queremos que te pongas de parte del enemigo.

-OK! …n.n- Dijo bestita mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

-Titanes, Vamos!-Gritó el petirrojo el cual ya había encontrado lo que buscaba y se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta, seguido por los otros tres titanes.

-Entonces, empecemos la búsqueda- Y se transformó en un sabueso y comenzó a olfatear la torre de suelo a techo.

Y mientras con los otros titanes…

-Golfand!-Gritó el líder delante sus compañeros.-Detente ahora!

-Y cómo es que supo mi nombre, Joven maravilla?- Éste le preguntó volteándose hacia el grupo de titanes.

-Por las noticias BOBO!

-Cómo te atreves a llamarme así!- El malhechor se enfadó y se tornó de color fucsia.-MORIRAS!.- Y les lanzó encima una tropa de perros.

-Titanes ataquen!- Gritó entusiasmadamente el líder del grupo.

La pelea comenzó y los perros empezaron a volar por los aires.

(No me demanden con la protectora de animales u.u io tbn los amo xD pero estaban del bando equivocado nOn)

Más de un colmillo atravesó a piel de algún titán y algo de sangre se escurrió.

Pronto, la gran mayoría de los perros se encontraba inconsciente. Había sido difícil y algo complicado el tener que "dormirlos" sin lastimarlos.

Robin se quería encargar de Golfand, pero éste le lanzó una bandada de palomas encima, provocando que el titán se alejara de él.

-Me las pagarás!.- Derribó pájaro por pájaro. Se acercó nuevamente al villano pero esta vez por atrás para que no lo viese y no lo emboscara como antes.- Aaah…!- Y se lanza sobre él y lo derriba. Luego lo golpea en el rostro dejándolo inconciente- O.O'! Tan rápido? -Robin se levantó y se rascó la nuca.- Y yo que pensé que sería más divertido.

-Mejor así Robin.- Se le acercó Cyborg, el cuál, traía una paloma en el hombro.-Vamos casa ara ver como le fue a Bestita.

Para la chica de la capa, estas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago.

Los titanes se subieron al auto T y partieron rumbo a la Torre.

La titán sentada al lado de Star, estaba completamente pálida y nerviosa, movía sus manos como nunca.

-Estas bien Rae?-Preguntó algo preocupado el copiloto el cual la observaba por el retrovisor.-Estas algo más pálida de lo normal.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes n.n…

El nerviosismo la invadía más en cada metro que se aproximaban a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron, la joven estaba transparente y sin habla. Sus amigos y compañeros no quisieron preguntarle más ya que se podría enfadar.

Todos entraron con ganas de saber que diablos había encontrado Chico Bestia. Pero cuando llegaron a la sala se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Encontraron al joven verde jugando transformado en un cachorro… pues con otro cachorro color negro con una cola que no dejaba de moverse hacia todos lados.

-Que diab…!-El chico maravilla no alcanzó a decir lo que quería y ya el perro verde volvía a su forma original y comenzaba a hablar.

-Lo encontré dando vueltas por los pasillos, me miró y corrió hacia mí…creo que fue cerca de la habitación de Ra…

Y el cachorro corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, a los brazos de su dueña que tiernamente se agachó y lo cogió entre sus brazos. El animal comenzó a besarla eufóricamente.

-Puedo explicarlo…-Comenzó a decir cuando la mirada de todos sus compañeros se posaba en ella.-Todo comenzó cuando…

Y así el resto del equipo escuchó con atención el cómo a su compañera le había conquistado un cachorro de unos cuantos meses.

-Y eso es todo…- Dijo después de haber terminado y haber dejado a sus compañeros con cara de no entender mucho.-Por favor Robin… Permite que me quede con él!

La mirada atónita del petirrojo cambió bruscamente a una mirada seria y responsable.

-Pero Raven… No crees que sería mucha responsabilidad?-Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-No para nada!-Dijo mirándolo con cara de cordero degollado.- A demás… Star tiene a Cedita… Porque yo no puedo tener un cachorro?

-Eeeh…-Había tocado la debilidad de titán…-Uff… está bien…

-Siii!- Gritó la joven a tiempo en que levantaba al can sobre su cabeza.-Serás mío!

-Pero Rae…Tú serás la cual limpie lo que va dejando, la que lo alimente, la que lo bañe, etc…- Dijo Robin como para salir de las miradas de los otros.

Pero ya nadie lo escuchaba ya que todos habían ido a ver a aquel juguetón animal.

-De ahora en adelante, serás parte de los Teen Titans. Le dijo su nueva y legítima dueña mientras recibía una cariñosa respuesta de su mascota.

Fin?

-------- o ---------

Lo sé…

El final apesta… pero tenía que terminarlo de alguna manera y ninguna otra tocó la puertecita de mi cabeza…

Espero que les guste…

Y si no xD

Allá Uds.!

Saludos para Johnm23 ¡! Un gustaZo haberlo conocido n.n!

Y tbn para Kenryu17x

Ninios sus fiCs son asombrosos ¡!

Bueno ahora los dejo!

Bye!

Conchito…¡


End file.
